Avec Toi
by GoodnightSleepTight
Summary: ItaSasu drabblish one-shot. Itachi's last responsibility.


**A/N: **Alright, this is just drabblish one-shot I've written for whatever reason. Don't expect much, I'm not sure if I won't take it down soon anyway when I reread it and deem it too crappy.

**NOTE: **Basic assumption is: Itachi has lived through his fight with Sasuke. They meet sometime later in time.

**WARNINGS: **Incest, obviously. Possible manga spoilers, but even if, not much is shown anyway.

Kind of beta'ed by Javs (dolphinabottle) *hugs*

**AVEC TOI**

"So… t-this it show it ends?" the weak voice reached his ears. He turned his face back to the figure lying helplessly on the ground. "Here, out of all places… so I could see…" a cough and spitted blood. "My home… like this, as the last of things?"

"Hn. Just an unfortunate coincidence," he met the singly opened eye, its gentle gaze. The anger, adrenaline, determination, they were all gone by now. Only disappointment and disbelief were left, piercing through his very soul.

Sasuke kneeled down, he knew it had to come to this. Sooner, or later, they had to clash and he had to win. He had to destroy everything connected to Konoha. And him, most of all.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto coughed again trying to support himself on his arm but it fell under his weight and he screamed when a broken bone sent waves of pain throughout his body. "Why?"

Why. The only question, he wished he didn't have to answer.

"You have no idea how many times I've posed that question," he said silently. "You have no idea what I've agreed to do, just to get the fucking answers. But it doesn't work this way."

"Answers… what answers...?"

"Answers you can't give me. Answers that don't even matter anymore. Especially, not to you. Won't you like to talk to me, just like that? Won't you like to call me a bastard? I've killed you, dobe. Why won't you yell at me?"

"Try to yell with a fist-size hole in your chest… bastard," he smiled. "I'm not mad Sasuke… I'm just sad. What has happened that...had to lead to this, tell me. It's not like it matters anymore."

"It does. I live on with the memory of every word. Of every smile," Sasuke's hand reached out and grasped the blue amulet Naruto always wore. With a sharp tug he broke the chain. "I'm sorry. I really am," he whispered.

"Please… don't hurt Sakura-chan, Sasuke. You don't care about her enough to do this, so don't. Don't humor whoever you're working for… not like that. Kakashi…"

"He's dead, dobe. Don't you know that?"

"He's… Sakura she's…" Naruto's eyes clenched shut as a cold shiver ran through him. "She's… don't… don't… I'm…"

"Going," Sasuke finished as not one more word had come.

Silenced lingered for a while, before he finally closed the undamaged eye, for last time seeing that unforgettable blue.

"I'm sorry."

**Itachi's POV**

I found him too late. When the sounds of the fight had died away, the wind brought to me the silent apology; words of farewell, as he ripped the last bit of hope and humanity out of himself.

I had failed him.

I leaned against the remaining wall of a destroyed Konoha building and gasped for air. The sickness was becoming more and more painful and I had no idea how much more I could take before it took me away. I pressed a hand against my chest to ease the newest wave and waited, watching Sasuke just stand there, unmoving. In his bloodied hand, the amulet Naruto had always worn was clenched.

He couldn't even feel my presence anymore, his senses overwhelmed by the deed. He cared, he still cared when he did this but from now on, there was nothing left to hold him back. I would die soon, and he killed the last person able to save him from himself.

But I had my last responsibility.

I took out the little vial of red liquid and just stared at it for the moment. Unimaginable how, just moments ago, I knew this was the only choice I could make now.

The only thing I could still do to help him.

I raised the vial to my lips and tasted the bitter fluid. A few drops were enough. Just a few drops and only minutes of pain were left.

I slowly walked up to Sasuke, and only when I was close enough to touch touch him, did he realize he's not alone.

"Leave," I heard him order. "I'll spare your life."

There were so many things I wished to tell him, so much I wished to do, but suddenly I found myself at loss of appropriate words.

"Sasuke," I whispered.

He stiffened immediately. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke, turn around," I was starting to get dizzy, the world seemed to be spinning and I I felt my legs tremble slightly.

He did. Slowly he turned to me, his eyes closed, as if he feared what will he see.

"You're dead."

"You didn't kill me," I said, finally reaching to touch his cheek, to wipe the tears away. Finally I was able to do what I longed for, what I needed so bad.

And he looked back at me, his eyes void of hatred. If there was anything I wished to see in the very last second of my life… it was it.

"Itachi…"

The poison ran fast through my veins, my thoughts began to drift away from me. "I can't stay long," I told him.

There was no time for words, no time for thinking. But I needed him to know.

I took his chin and raised his head, brushing my finger across his lips and pressed mine against them gently. He shivered, his eyes snapping wide open, but he didn't back away. His arm reached around me, his hand digging into my hair.

"Please…" he murmured into the kiss. "Please, let me feel you."

Salty tears fell from his eyes, mingled with the bitterness and I could never imagine a taste sweeter than this. His warm body was pressed against mine and I held him. Held him tightly, in desperate try to take as much as I could. He greedily licked my lips, taking those few drops I have saved for him.

I felt him shiver against me when the poison had spread throughout his body, and just then I realized that I had fallen on my knees. My legs could keep me up no more.

"Thank you," I heard him whisper.

I could not see him anymore, the world was too blurry, but my mind still showed me the his face, where I at least, found my forgiveness.

"Thank you ani… ki..."


End file.
